John Winchester
by Elisab68
Summary: Les sentiments de John lorsqu'il apprend la destinée de Sam.


John était effondré. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et enfonça ses doigts dans le sol pour y arracher de la terre comme il aurait voulu arracher le cœur de cette femme. Il hurla de tout son être laissant des larmes de rage rouler sur son visage ravagé par la douleur. Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis la mort de sa femme, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le flot de ses émotions le submerger. Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur. Une coquille vide. On lui avait arraché sa vie, sa femme et maintenant on annonçait qu'il allait encore devoir sacrifier un être cher, une partie de lui-même, le plus jeune de ses fils.

Pourquoi avait il accepté de rencontrer cette femme qui devait lui dévoiler des informations capitales concernant le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui la même qui avait détruit sa vie ? Jamais il n'aurait du la voir et surtout jamais il n'aurait du lui parler.

Il maudit le jour ou il l'avait rencontré, il maudit le jour de sa naissance et il maudit la terre entière. Le cri qui s'échappa au plus profond de son être se transforma en une plainte qui crachait son désespoir.

Relevant la tête, les mains fermement enfoncées dans le sol comme s'il avait peur de tomber, il l'aperçu toujours immobile. Elle se tenait devant lui, figée pour ne pas l'arracher à la douleur. Une douleur nécessaire pour continuer la lutte. Pour survivre au drame qui l'attendait. Pour survivre et veiller sur son autre fils.

Secouant la tête négativement, il ne pouvait se résigner à faire ce qu'elle demandait. C'était tout simplement impossible. Inimaginable. C'était dément !

Il préférait mourir plutôt que de faire l'innommable. Un infanticide !

Tuer son jeune fils avant qu'il ne devienne le porte parole de Lucifer. Son fils aux ordres du plus monstrueux des démons.

Non non non… Elle devait se tromper. Comment un gamin si gentil pouvait il devenir l'être qu'elle décrivait ? Un monstre qui n'hésiterait pas à ouvrir les portes de l'enfer pour libérer ses semblables, qui s'abreuverait du sang de ses démons pour aider Lucifer à sortir de sa cage, qu'il serait aussi puissant qu'un cavalier de l'apocalypse !

C'était fou, complètement dingue. Son enfant à lui ! Le plus sensible des deux, celui qui ressemblait le plus à sa femme, Mary !

Il s'agenouilla résigné, dépossédé de toute énergie. Il ne pouvait pas tuer un enfant de quinze ans. Surtout si cet enfant était le sien. Surtout s'il était encore innocent de tous les crimes qu'il allait commettre dans le futur.

Il entendait encore la voix de la femme qui lui énumérait ses futures atrocités, tuer des chasseurs, tuer tout sur son passage, mais surtout envoyer son propre frère en enfer pour rester en vie.

John avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous la pression terrible qui l'envahissait. Son jeune fils, Sam, qui chérissait son ainé plus que lui-même, plus que son propre père. Jamais il ne pourrait faire quoi que se soit de mal contre Dean. Jamais…JAMAIS !

Il n'avait désormais plus de larmes. Son corps était sec. Il avait épuisé toutes les réserves qui faisaient de lui un père aimant, chérissant ses enfants plus que lui-même.

John Winchester était anéanti.

Cette voix pourtant si douce mais annonciatrice de tant d'horreur raisonnait toujours dans sa tête, se répercutant dans toute sa chair comme une onde de choc : Dean allait vivre, il allait s'en sortir. Mais malgré la transformation de son frère, il ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. C'était son petit frère, il devait le protéger et il le protègerait même lorsqu'il serait un monstre.

John ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il devait aussi défendre son fils ainé, lui épargner toute l'horreur d'une future vie gâchée par son propre manque de courage. Il devait sacrifier l'un de ses enfants pour sauver l'autre.

Il devait tuer son enfant pour sauver l'humanité.

La mort dans l'âme, John Winchester se releva. Il était maintenant un nouvel homme. Un homme qui allait vivre à coté de son enfant attendant le moment propice pour le supprimer. Il allait devenir une ombre funeste pour Sam. Cet enfant si doux, si entièrement humain.

John quitta les lieux sans un regard pour la femme qui l'avait détruit de l'intérieur. Maintenant, la seule chose qui le rattachait à cette vie était son fils ainé. Il sacrifierait tout pour lui jusqu'à son âme. Il ne devait penser qu'à lui, et il DEVAIT s'éloigner affectivement de son cadet. Arriver à n'aimer plus que Dean et effacer tout l'amour qu'il portait au plus jeune, parcelle vivante de ce qui restait de son épouse.

Cela prendrait du temps, cependant il le ferait.

C'était pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de l'humanité, pour le bien de son autre fils !

Mais John Winchester cesserait de vivre le jour ou il tuerait Sam.

Et puis, de toute façon, cela n'avait déjà plus d'importance, car en réalité, il se sentait déjà mort.


End file.
